SKK Fluff Week 2020
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: 5 short stories based on the prompts for SKK Fluff Week 2020 - This ended up following Dazai and Chuuya getting married - proposal - bits of wedding planning - the actual ceremony. - Yes this is a repost, half the chapters kept loading in gibberish no matter how many times I tried to fix it
1. Day 1

A/N - This series is for Soukoku Fluff Week 2020, each chapter is a prompt for a different day (I managed 5 of 7) each story works as a standalone but also as one complete narrative (except I've been lazy and posted it as a chapter fic on here)

Let's stop fooling around

Chuuya was making breakfast, whilst Dazai watched from the kitchen table

"_Let's stop fooling around, Chuuya"_

Chuuya stopped, turning to face Dazai.

That serious tone.

That strange look on Dazai's face.

Five years (today)

A house, no

a _home_

together.

He _must_ have misheard. He ignored Dazai, turning back to finish breakfast.

(Hoping the tears would stop before the food was cooked)

Dazai cleared his throat, voice closer

"_Let's stop fool-"_

Chuuya turned,

"_No! You're not doing t…h…i…"_

Dazai was on one knee.

An open box.

"_Let's stop fooling around."_

"_Marry me Chuuya."_

"_Yes!"_

Angry tears become happy ones,

as Chuuya pulled Dazai

in for a kiss.


	2. Day 2

A/N - No clue what went wrong with the original upload, as they were all added in the same way (weird gibberish html text) but this *should* work, thank you for pointing it out

Even if I think that way, I'm still here.

"Even if I think that way, I'm still here Chuuya"

Chuuya took a deep breath, focusing on the calming exercise Ane-san had taught him. This place was nice and he couldn't trash somewhere again, his last Dazai fuelled tantrum almost cost them this place – their dream wedding venue.

"Dazai," a pause, "I don't care that you think that their a waste. I just want a damn decision. What. Colour. Centrepieces. Do. You. Want?"

"Orange? Blue?"

Chuuya growled, "Those are our flowers, pick again Dazai,"

"I told you I want everything to reflect the colours of what I love most in the world," he fluttered his lashes, beaming at Chuuya.

"and I told you that we are not having a gaudy bright orange and blue wedding," he sighed in frustration,

"Sirs?" the assistant interrupted before Dazai could retaliate, "how about this?" she held up a plain centrepiece, "It may look clear but it holds a rainbow of colours within, changing depending on the lighting and where your guests are sat, it's also plain enough to go with the cream tablecloths you agreed upon earlier,"

"Yes," Dazai and Chuuya answered together.

"Perfect," she smiled, "That's all the decisions I needed from you today, we will see you in two weeks for the big day,"

"Thank you, sorry we were a bit indecisive," Chuuya smiled

"No problem, as long as you don't change your mind it will be fine," she laughed, the fake laugh of someone who would consider murder if they did change their mind, after torture of the seven-hour consultation that usually took an hour.

Chuuya and Dazai left the venue, it was on the sea front. Weather permitting, they would get married on the beach, then have their reception in the grand hall, a room with a floor to ceiling view of the ocean.

"I should push you into the ocean for how irritating you were today," Chuuya grumbled.

"You can't get your deposits back this close to our wedding,"

"I'm pretty enough, finding a new groom won't be a problem," he joked.

"Oi!" Dazai mocked gasped, "hmm you're too pretty to stay mad at, Chibi," he said pulling Chuuya in for a kiss, "I love you,"

"Love you to"


	3. Day 3

Will the empty days start to shine bright?

"Will the empty days start to shine bright?" Dazai muttered to the empty kitchen as he cleaned,

"No! Next!"

"Arghahh! Chuuuyaa you weren't supposed to be home yet, you can't hear my vows" Dazai whined,

"Well they suck," Chuuya threw himself onto the settee, not even bothering to greet Dazai with a kiss.

"That was harsh Chibi," Dazai replied as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened a bottle of wine, pouring a large glass. He then made his way over to Chuuya.

"Hard day?" Dazai asked as he offered the glass to him.

"Not really, just long and frustrating. The mission was quick, but the paperwork, and sweet talking the cops to let Kaiji and Akutagawa go without pressing charges, then the paperwork for that and I tipped my tea over it all so I had to start it again cos Mori whinged that my paperwork is starting to grow things in storage, and I was worried about you and I feel so bad. I know the anniversary of Oda's death is hard for you and it's the tenth year and I had to leave this morning instead of going to visit him with you and,"

Dazai kissed him to stop his rambling, settling on the settee next to him.

"We both know work comes first, and I'm fine Chuuya, honest," the red eyes and watery smile told otherwise, "I've haven't fallen off the edge this year and well, our house is _sparkling_."

"This is good wine Dazai,"

"I hid it ready for when you had a bad hair day, I mean I thought it would be more literal, those tacky hats can't hide _everything_ but I guess a day like today works too,"

"So, those vows of yours Dazai…?"

Dazai laughed,

"You're safe, it's a line from a song, it's all I can remember of it though. My empty days did start to shine bright when I met you though," another kiss,

"You make my days brighter too, even if you are an irritating pain most of the time,"

"Three more days and we will be together to make our days shine for ever." He smiled.


	4. Day 4

I just have to hold on tight to things precious to me

"I just have to hold on tight to the things precious to me," Dazai repeated, like a mantra,

"Dazai, you are marrying Chuuya, you can't hold on to him any tighter than that," an exasperated Kunikida replied, when he had agreed to be Dazai's best man, he didn't think it would involve coaching a nervous Dazai through the morning of his wedding.

"Yes, my little precious chibi, will be all mine in –" he checked his watch, "five minutes?!"

"Deep breath Dazai, it's going to go fine, your outfit is perfect, the day will be perfect. I've never seen you as happy as when you and Chuuya finally started dating."

"Thanks Kunikida, Chuuya's so precious to me, I'm just scared of ruining it, I can't believe it's really happening," there were tears in his eyes, Kunikida handed him a handkerchief

"Keep it,"

Dazai sniffled, "Thank you."

Elsewhere in the hotel, Akutagawa was dealing with an irate Chuuya,

"But we were meant to get married on the beach, and this storm was meant to skip Yokohama,"

"Chuuya, take a deep breath and calm down," Akutagawa sighed, why hadn't Chuuya chosen Kouyou or Hirotsu as his best man? This was well out of his comfort zone, "You're marrying the man you love. Does it matter where?"

"I guess not, it's just the memory of our first date, our first kiss, our first f.." he trailed off, "ahem, that beach holds a lot of precious memories in Dazai and I's relationship."

"Wasn't the point of this venue that you could get married inside just in case this happened?"

"Akutagawa, you're not meant to answer so logically, this day has to be perfect," Chuuya grumbled.

"Chuuya, Dazai loves you, he will jump through a million hoops and bend over backwards just to make your day. You two are chaos personified, no matter what happens today is going to be perfect, because it's your day." Aktuagawa smiled, all the rom-coms Gin and Higuchi made him watch had come in handy,

"You're right, I get to marry the man who is most precious to me, however today goes it's going to be perfect," he smiled.

There was a knock on both doors – Ane-san at Chuuya's door, Atsushi at Dazai's. They both held a blindfold.

"It's time, put this on and come with me," they instructed.


	5. Day 5

I will always take your hand towards the path that my heart knows I should go

The guests had gathered in the reception room, the hotel had quickly moved some tables to set up enough chairs in front of the floor to ceiling glass windows. The storm was still raging outside. A simple altar was set up in the middle of the window, the officiant stood behind it. Kunikida and Akutagawa had taken their places at either side of the altar. Chuuya and Dazai were still blindfolded, they had kept their wedding outfits a surprise for each other. They were waiting outside the reception room, with Atsushi and Kouyou. The original plan had been for Dazai to wait at the altar for Chuuya, who would be walked down the aisle by Ane-san.

"It's time for you to go and wait for your groom Dazai," Ane-san instructed,

"No," Chuuya said, "We're going to walk together,"

"What shall we do about the blindfolds?" Atsushi asked,

"Take them off on 3?" Dazai suggested. Atsushi and Ane-san nodded to each other, and pulled them off.

"Chuuya you look gorgeous,"

"Dazai you're beautiful,"

"We'll take our seats, follow when you're ready," Ane-san smiled.

"Take my hand Dazai,"

They walked in together, to silence.

"We forgot to pick our music," Dazai laughed,

"That's what was missing,"

They walked down the aisle, still laughing about their mistake with the music. Their guests all smiles and happy tears. They stood opposite each other when they reached the altar.

The officiant began,

"We are gathered here today to join Chuuya Nakahara and Osamu Dazai in holy matrimony. Have you prepared vows?"

They nodded, they had ended up with only one vow, and it was one they would share.

"Dazai, I will always take your hand towards the path…" he trailed off

"…that my heart knows I should go, it will always be with you Chuuya," he finished.

"Who has the rings?" the officiant asked. Kunikida and Akutagawa stepped forward, handing the rings to Dazai and Chuuya. They were exactly the same – braided yellow, white and rose gold, each ring had been engraved with a message from the other.

"Place the ring on his finger. Do you Chuuya Nakahara take Osamu Dazai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Chuuya placed the ring on Dazai,

"Place the ring on his finger. Do you Osama Dazai take Chuuya to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do,"

The storm had finally abated. A rainbow appeared in the sky,

"I pronounce you married, you may now kiss your husband," the officiant smiled.

Dazai pulled Chuuya close. They had their first kiss as a married couple.

"We did it," Dazai smiled, "I love you"

"I Love you," Chuuya smiled.

Years later when they looked back on their chaotic, happy life together, they would agree that despite their beach side ceremony plans falling through, their wedding day had been perfect.

A/N

You can also find me on Twitter  
(and if that doesn't work, my username is Darke_Faerie)


End file.
